Abram Grushko
| birth_place = Moscow, Soviet Russia | death_date = | death_place = Leningrad | field = Painting, Art teaching | citizenship = USSR | nationality = Russian | training = Repin Institute of Arts | movement = Realism | works = | patrons = | awards = }} Abram Borisovich Grushko ( ; June 6, 1918, Moscow, Soviet Russia – March 15, 1980, Leningrad, USSR) – Soviet Russian painter, art teacher, lived and worked in Leningrad, a member of the Leningrad branch of Union of Artists of Russian Federation,Directory of Members of the Union of Artists of USSR. Volume 1.- Moscow: Soviet artist, 1979. – p.291. regarded as one of representatives of the Leningrad school of painting,Sergei V. Ivanov. Unknown Socialist Realism. The Leningrad School.- Saint Petersburg: NP-Print Edition, 2007. – pp. 15, 360, 389, 390, 392–394, 396, 399, 400, 403–406, 445. most famous for his landscape paintings. Biography Abram Borisovich Grushko was born June 6, 1918, in Moscow, Soviet Russia. In 1952 Abram Grushko graduated from Ilya Repin Institute in Boris Ioganson workshop.Anniversary Directory graduates of Saint Petersburg State Academic Institute of Painting, Sculpture, and Architecture named after Ilya Repin, Russian Academy of Arts. 1915 - 2005. - Saint Petersburg: Pervotsvet Publishing House, 2007.- p.67. Studied of Boris Fogel, Semion Abugov, Lia Ostrova, Genrikh Pavlovsky, Joseph Serebriany. Since 1956 Abram Grushko has participated in Art Exhibitions. Painted portraits, landscapes, genre compositions. His solo exhibitions was in Leningrad in (1990). The main theme of creativity Abram Grushko become nature and people of Zaonezhye (Onega Lake region, Karelia), leading genres – landscape and sketch from the life. Traditional plain air painting in 1960 replaced by decorative graphics solutions, similar of "severe style" with clarity of the silhouette, saturated colors, a generalized drawing. Coloring restrained, with a predominance of dark-brown, ocher, and blue tones. Since 1961, Abram Grushko was a member of the Leningrad branch of Union of Artists of Russian Federation.Directory of members of the Leningrad branch of Union of Artists of Russian Federation. - Leningrad: Khudozhnik RSFSR, 1972. - p.15. In years 1965–1980 Abram Grushko worked as Art Teacher in Vera Mukhina Institute of Art and Designe. Abram Borisovich Grushko died on March 15, 1980 in Leningrad at the sixty-first year of life. His paintings reside in Art museums and private collections in Russia,Sergei V. Ivanov. Unknown Socialist Realism. The Leningrad School. – Saint Petersburg: NP-Print Edition, 2007. – p.6-7. Israel, Germane, USA, England, Japan, France,L' École de Leningrad. Catalogue. – Paris: Drouot Richelieu, 11 Juin 1990. – p.44-45. and others. Gallery File:Grushko-Abram-Country-bath-house-new398bw.jpg|Country Bath-house. 1959 File:Grushko-Abram-Spring-in-Zaonezhie-Province-new361bw.jpg|A Spring in Karelija. 1977 File:Grushko-Abram-At-the-shore-of-Onega-buk75bw.jpg|At the shore of Onega lake. 1976 File:Grushko-Abram-On-the-Onage-riverside-len34bw.jpg|At the Onega lake. 1976 See also * Leningrad School of Painting * List of Russian artists * List of 20th-century Russian painters * List of painters of Saint Petersburg Union of Artists * List of the Russian Landscape painters * Saint Petersburg Union of Artists References Bibliography * The Leningrad Fine Arts Exhibition. – Leningrad: Khudozhnik RSFSR, 1965. – p. 17. * Directory of members of the Leningrad branch of Union of Artists of Russian Federation. - Leningrad: Khudozhnik RSFSR, 1972. - p. 15. * L' École de Leningrad. Catalogue. – Paris: Drouot Richelieu, 12 Mars 1990. – p. 22-23. * L' École de Leningrad. Catalogue. – Paris: Drouot Richelieu, 11 Juin 1990. – p. 44-45. * Peinture Russe. Catalogue. – Paris: Drouot Richelieu, 18 Fevrier, 1991. – p. 7,47–48. * Saint-Pétersbourg – Pont-Audemer. Dessins, Gravures, Sculptures et Tableaux du XX siècle du fonds de L' Union des Artistes de Saint-Pétersbourg. – Pont-Audemer: 1994. – p. 101. * Matthew C. Bown. Dictionary of 20th Century Russian and Soviet Painters 1900-1980s. – London: Izomar 1998. ISBN 0-9532061-0-6, ISBN 978-0-9532061-0-0. * Sergei V. Ivanov. Unknown Socialist Realism. The Leningrad School. – Saint Petersburg: NP-Print Edition, 2007. – p. 15, 360, 389, 390, 392–394, 396, 399, 400, 403–406, 445. ISBN 5-901724-21-6, ISBN 978-5-901724-21-7. * Anniversary Directory graduates of Saint Petersburg State Academic Institute of Painting, Sculpture, and Architecture named after Ilya Repin, Russian Academy of Arts. 1915 - 2005. - Saint Petersburg: Pervotsvet Publishing House, 2007.- p. 67. ISBN 978-5-903677-01-6. External links * [http://www.leningradartist.com/ Abram Grushko on the "Unknown Socialist Realism. Quests and Discoveries".] * [http://www.leningradartist.com/outline.htm Sergei V. Ivanov. The Leningrad School of painting. Historical outline.] * ''Chronology of the Leningrad School of painting. '' Category:1918 births Category:1980 deaths Category:20th-century Russian painters Category:Russian male painters Category:Soviet painters Category:Socialist realism Category:Soviet military personnel of World War II Category:Members of the Leningrad Union of Artists Category:People from Saint Petersburg Category:Socialist realism artists Category:Soviet art Category:Leningrad School artists Category:Painters from Saint Petersburg Category:Repin Institute of Arts alumni Category:Landscape artists